


Your Smile Gets Me Higher Than an Airplane Ever Could

by crossroadswrite



Series: beAUtiful tropes (au-a-thon challenge) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airport, Alternate Universe - Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone is Alive and Nothing Hurts, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Laura is the most awesome, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Shy Derek Hale, Still Werewolves, Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Scott tries diplomatically, “the Hales are still waiting for Derek and Laura. Apparently they’re on the same plane home as Stiles.”</p>
<p>“Hot Hale Twins are coming back?” Stiles says a little surprised. </p>
<p>--OR--</p>
<p>The one where it's very late, Stiles is stucked in an airport and bored out of his mind until he bumps into Laura Hale. And then into her Hot Twin Brother Derek Hale.</p>
<p>There's handholding and a little bit of magic involved, it's all pretty gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile Gets Me Higher Than an Airplane Ever Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).



> Written for the prompt [stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am](http://tinytmas.tumblr.com/post/92287948336) au over at tumblr.

Stiles hates airports. He _really_ loathes airports.

He didn’t use to, when the traveling back and forward thing was still new and he had all the stores to browse and a hundred different over priced coffee shops to buy coffee at.

But the newness wore off too fast and now he’s stuck in the goddamn airport at one in the morning hearing that voice announce over the speakers that his flight is going to be delayed another hour.

Stiles will _not_ curse at the disembodied voice. It’s not disembodied voice’s fault.

He aggressively huffs at life in general and fishes his phone out of his pocket, sending Scott a quick text telling him his flight has been delayed another hour.

Scott sends back a snap of him and the rest of the pack with frown-y faces. Except Isaac, who’s looking at the camera challengingly and eating Stiles’ curly fries.

Isaac is a dick.

Stiles sends back a murderous looking selfie threatening Isaac.

His phone chimes along with _Who Let the Dogs Out_ and he picks it up.

“Stiles, we can’t go to this meeting without our emissary,” Lydia threatens. He knows Lydia Martin’s voice by heart and that’s her annoyed one as if Stiles is somehow at fault for the fucking weather.

“Also we miss you,” Kira ads like the angel she is.

“Thanks, Kira. And thanks for reminding me Lydia. It’s not like I can make the clouds stop raining on my parade here.”

There’s a pause, “You could…”

“I am _not_ messing with the weather. Do you remember what happened last time?” Stiles tells them and seriously how is he being the mature one here.

He can practically feel them wincing. It took the construction workers three months to replace Jackson’s roof last time Stiles messed with the weather. Lydia’s hair was static-y for a week and she almost murdered him.

“Fair enough,” Lydia sniffs clearly annoyed.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Scott tries diplomatically, “the Hales are still waiting for Derek and Laura. Apparently they’re on the same plane home as Stiles.”

“Hot Hale Twins are coming back?” Stiles says a little surprised.

Hot Hale Twins left Beacon Hills after they finished high school and went to New York to college, sure they always come back for every single holiday they could, but Stiles doesn’t think he’s seen Hot Hale Twins for at least two or three solid years.

He misses seeing them. Especially gorgeous crush-worthy Derek Hale with his firm butt.

The Hales are an elusive bunch in general though. Of course, being werewolves they needed to be, but still Stiles thinks he’s only seen Derek and Laura when they were surrounded by family and that was before Deucalion went on a rampage and bit half of his friends before the Hales could take him down.

“What does it matter? They’re just more Hales. It’s not like there’s few of them to start with. For werewolves they spawn like bunnies.”

“Stop thinking about the Hales having sex, Erica. It’s creepy.”

“Don’t take away the good things in my life, Stilinski.”

“I’m the greatest good you’ll ever get.”

“You could be if-“

“For the last time Erica I’m not kissing Scott. And I’m not taping myself masturbating for your viewing pleasure.”

A mother glares at him from the seat across putting a hand over her sleeping son’s ear.

Stiles rolls his eyes and picks up his messenger bag looping it over his shoulder and deciding to go get something to eat.

“You’re no fun, Stilinski.”

There’s the sound of something hitting the floor, muffled sounds of a tussle before Scott’s voice comes to his ear, “Hang in there, buddy. I don’t think they’ll want to talk without the Hale twins here anyway so I think we’re good.”

“Okay Scotty, take care. And tell that little bitch Isaac to lay off my curly fries before I turn his hair hot pink. You know I can and will do it.”

Scott snorts, “Sure. I don’t know why you went all the way to New York to talk to that professor anyway. You’ve been gone a lot lately.”

“He had an important book with important information, Scotty. And I took the chance to check out the colleges nearby,” he admits.

He can practically hear Scott’s kicked puppy face, “That’s far.”

“Not talking about this now. I’m going to grab something to eat and look for my jacket. I’m freezing and I lost it like a two hours ago.”

“Fine. We’re waiting for you at yours.”

“Kay, don’t touch my stuff. Bye.”

“Bye,” he hears the group echo back at him before the line goes dead.

Stiles scrubs a hand through his face. He’s so fucking tired and cold and cranky and honestly sick of pretty much everything.

Also his tablet died about an hour ago and he doesn’t have anything to entertain himself because he forgot the fucking charger in his suitcase like the dumbass he is.

He makes a beeline towards a coffee shop and gets in line before a tall, dark haired girl on the phone.

“No, Mom. He’s still chasing that pretty smell. I know he’s a dumbass. I’m grabbing something to eat. Oh, really? He’s here too? Maybe we’ll fin-“

The girls stops talking, breathing in deeply before turning arounds with a sharp grin, “Found him! Guess we know what my dumbass of a brother was chasing for the past two hours. Yeah, love you too. Bye.”

She hangs up the phone, grin still in place. Stiles blinks twice before recognition dawns on him. Of course.

“Hey there. Laura Hale.”

“I know. Stiles Stilinski,” he offers his hand for her to shake.

“I know.”

“So I’ve heard. Fancy meeting you here Laura.”

“It is.”

“Next!” the bored barista calls.

“I’ll buy you something to eat,” she offers.

“Okay.”

Laura raises an eyebrow, “Aren’t you gonna be a gentleman and fight me to pay.”

“Nah. You’re loaded and I’m about to be a broke college student. Besides, only stupid people argue with Hales.”

“I’ve heard you often argue with my Alpha.”

“I must be pretty stupid then,” he smiles.

Laura laughs, “I like you. I’m keeping you.”

“M’am are you gonna order or flirt?”

Laura turns sharp eyes towards the barista and rattles off her order before letting Stiles order for himself.

They sit down at a table relatively secluded from the rest of the people loitering about.

“So,” Laura starts, “aren’t you too young to be an emissary.”

Stiles shrugs, “I’ve always been a precocious child,” he grins.

“I heard you took out an evil faery all on your own.”

Stiles makes a face, “I fucking hate faeries. Dude was sleazy and if I’m gonna be someone’s sex slave I want it to be by choice at least.”

Laura snorts, “Still, pretty impressive.”

“Not really. I had faery goop in my hair for a solid week. I smelled like rotten flowers. Have you ever smelled rotten flowers. It’s not pleasant. And my friend Lydia got mad at me.”

“Why?”

“I dumped enough shampoo to drown a baby elephant in her pool and decided to take a bath there. In my defense I was magic high.”

“Please tell me you were clothed.”

“Nope. Buck naked. She called the cops because she thought someone had broken into her house, which I did. My dad came to arrest me.”

Laura laughs at him while Stiles calmly takes a sip of his drink.

Laura’s phone starts ringing and her grin turns sharp like she knows something he doesn’t.

She passes him the phone and orders him to answer it.

Stiles does so carefully, “Hello?”

Silence from the other end and then, “You’re not Laura.”

“Nope. I’m Stiles. And you’re the other Hot Hale Twin I’m guessing?”

The guy, presumably Derek chokes on the other end, “I’m, uh, yeah.”

“Oh, he’s blushing how cute,” Laura coos.

There’s low growling followed by “Where are you?”

“Coffee shop called-“

“Nevermind I see you.”

Stiles turns to see Derek Hale, in all his scruffy glory, power walking towards them. He hesitates just before he reaches the table before sitting down and shyly looking up at Stiles. He’s fucking adorable.

“Um, hi.”

Stiles smiles at him and wiggles his fingers in greeting. Derek’s gaze snaps to them and locks for a second before it goes back to Stiles’ face.

“So you’re Derek.”

“You’re Stiles,” Derek says back.

Laura makes a cooing noise.

Derek huffs at her before shoving something in Stiles’ face. “Here this is yours.”

Stiles takes it carefully and turns it around, “Hey, my jacket! Thanks, I was freezing,” he beams at Derek for a second slipping it on.

“I found it earlier,” Derek ducks his eyes for a second, the tips of his ears turning red.

Stiles narrows his eyes, dragging his gaze to Laura, “Didn’t you say he was chasing a pretty smell?”

Laura’s grin widens somehow, “I sure did.”

“And that you had figured out what he was chasing. Meaning me?”

Laura actually starts cackling gleefully, “You’re such a smart cookie.”

Derek is slinking down on his chair, his entire face flaming. Stiles wants to coo at him.

“We’re doing this all wrong,” he tuts and then turns to Derek with a smirk, “Hi, Stiles Stilinski, McCall pack emissary. Want to go get coffee with me sometime.”

Derek looks pointedly at the cup Stiles is cradling in his hands, “You have coffee right now.”

Stiles sighs long suffering and gives Laura a disbelieving look. She’s giggling behind her hand.

“It’s cold now.”

“I can see steam.”

“Are you trying to make this hard on me.”

“Yes.”

Stiles smirks, wraps both hands around the cup and sends a pulse of his magic out. He quickly opens the lid and turns it upside down, the frozen coffee sliding down the cup and landing with a clunk on the table.

“It’s ice cold.”

Derek looks at him with disbelieving wide eyes. He wiggles his fingers and grins, “I’ve got the magic in me,” he sings.

“I paid for that,” Laura accuses.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at her, “Shh I’m trying to make my high school crush go on a date with me.”

“You have a crush on me?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Obviously. Now come have coffee where we can make out.”

“Okay,” Derek says quietly.

“Okay.”

“This isn’t _The Fault in Our Stars_ get out of my way and go make out, _God.”_

Stiles gets up and wiggles his fingers at Derek with a slight smile, holds his breath for a second, not knowing if he’ll take his hand or not.

Derek wraps strong, smooth fingers around Stiles’ – no calluses is one of the many perks of werewolfhood Stiles guesses – and gets up alongside him.

Stiles beams at him, heart stuttering because Derek freaking Hale is holding his hand and giving him this smile like he’s a little disbelieving of what’s happening and a little smug.

“Bye, Laura. See you at the gate,” he throws over his back, tugging Derek gently away.

Later, when Laura comes to find them Stiles has a hickey the size of Texas on his neck and Derek’s hair is a mess. They’re still holding hands.

And maybe they keep holding hands until they get a little clammy from sweat, maybe they keep holding hands until they reach Beacon Hills. Maybe they’re still holdings hands years and years later in their own house with their own pack running around and delinquent kids trampling Derek’s petunias.

So what if they are. It’s no one’s business but their own and holding hands even after they become clammy and sweaty is damn worthy just to see the beautiful smile Derek gives him.


End file.
